Sonic's Better Black Knight Adventure!
by MienshaoStar
Summary: Sonic is summoned to the world of Camelot to help Merlina and the Black knights overthrow the king, rated T due to slight language, will barely follow the game.
1. Chapter 1

**TAADAAA! Welcome to my first EVER fanfic :) :) :) I've never really wrote anything before, so sorry if it's a little bit crappy. I'll do my best to keep the characters in character, but they may slip out of it sometimes so bear with me. Basically I thought Sonic and the Black Knight was a bit rubbish, so I thought I'd make the story more interesting. And we will be meeting all of the knights this time :) :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters, but I wish I did...**

It was mid-spring and it was pouring with rain, however this was the least of the young womans problem as she ran as fast as she could. She was wearing a long brown cloak, with the hood up to cover her face. She had been exhausted a long time ago, but she had to keep going. This was literally a life and death situation. Behind her, she heard horses hooves hitting the ground in a steady rhythm. "Damn it, looks like he called out his best men." she muttered to herself. But she keeps on running, even though she knew she would be caught and killed. In a terrible turn of bad luck, the woman trips over a small stone, falling flat on her face. Every second she wastes, the horses get closer. Completely exhausted, the women reaches inside her long cloak and pulls out what appears to be a staff. It is made of wood, and held a peculiar looking orb on the top. The orb was held on by snake like pieces of wood which were fixed to the length. Holding it up to the dark clouds above her, she chanted a spell... which did nothing. The woman did not seem fazed, possibly knowing this was going to happen, and simply stood still and waited for her fate to arrive.

Sonic the Hedgehog was having a bad day, as he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. He would give up his chillidogs anyday just for Eggman to attack again, but oh no, the fat old lump had decided to take a vacation somewhere. However, this was not the blue blurs biggest problem. In fact, the biggest issue he had today was the pink hedgehog intent on crushing him to death with her 'hugs'. Yeah, these hugs were lethal. Seeing no sign of the pink annoyance, the hedgehog takes a minute to study his surroundings (because when you run at over 600 mph you can hardly see anything). Judging from the large shelves chock full of books, Sonic concluded he was in a library. Funny, he could have sworn he ran into Tails' basement... Heck, he lived here, so he should know where he was! Maybe the two-tailed fox had a secret library. It was possible that while the cobalt blue hedgehog was sleeping on the roof (he liked the feel of the wind in between his quills) the young kit was researching mechanical-stuff down here.

Suddenly, Sonic feels himself being pulled in the direction of one of the bookshelves. Quickly checking his feet, he finds he is in the exact position he was in when he entered. Curious, he stares in the direction he felt the pulling come from. The feeling comes back, but when Sonic looks away the feeling goes again. A voice starts calling to him, repeatedly saying "come hither, come hither..." Sonic finds that his feet move by himself. The blue hero steps slowly and carefully, possibly expecting an ambush. The only sound in the library was Sonics feet touching the floor, creating a tapping sound which would be very annoying to anybody who just so happened to be walking with him.

Eventually, the blue blur reaches a bookshelf, looking much like all the others in here. The voice tells him to reach up and get the book on the highest shelf. Sonic hesitates, unknowing whether to trust the voice or not (because who listens to voices in their heads anyway?) Seemingly knowing his hesitance, the book falls down, and Sonic grabs it in instinct. Sonic turns the book over to read the front, and finds it is entitled "A step through time- King Arthur his knights." He sees a memo sticking out of one of the pages, the voice tells him to turn to it, telling him it is his destiny. Slowly and meticulous, the blue hedgehog opens the book at the correct page. It is a double page filled with images of the knights; Sonic takes a few seconds to study it. The one that stood out to him was not the pure-hearted Galahad or the fiery Gawain, not even Lancelot interested him. Sonics gaze was completely fixed on the king himself, the ruler of Camelot.

A bright light erupts from the middle of the book, in surprise Sonic drops the book to the floor, it snaps shut but the light continues to shine. The light grows brighter and starts expanding into the library, and eventually Sonic has to squint to see properly. An image of a castle briefly flashes through his mind as he is consumed by the light...

**So how was it? Sorry if it's a bit short, I tried to make it as long as I could. Hope there's not too many grammar/spelling errors (I did spellcheck). But most of all, I hope you enjoyed it :) :) :)**

**R&R please!**


	2. Crash Landing

**Sorry it took so long to update D: Been trying to think of ideas because I have no idea where this is gonna go...**

**This will probably be the last update before Christmas, mainly due to college and the fact I don't actually own a computer (this is my parents one).**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Sonic the hedgehog and the other characters would I really be sitting here writing this fanfiction? **

**Chapter two- Crash landing**

The situation is bleak for the young woman; she's now surrounded by the kings' best men. Eleven of them riding huge, muscular black horses with gold plated armour covering them, and another on an elegant looking white horse with silver plating. This was the kings' right-hand man, named Maximus Decimus Arabello. Maximus had a muscular build, one could tell he trained hard. He had very short brown hair, and had sideburns which joined up to a smartly kept beard. The sound of swords being drawn fills the air, which is thick with tension, and all of them pointed at her face. She does not regard the men and does not appear fazed by the swords, and refuses to give eye contact even when Maximus speaks to her.

"I think you've done enough running for today. Come with us quietly, otherwise we will be forced to kill you." Maximus has a deep, almost robotic voice, one that could probably lull somebody into sleeping with its emotionless.

The womans voice almost becomes a hysterical screech, but she manages to keep it calm and snarky. "Hmph, I'd rather not be executed for something I haven't done, thank you very much!"

"You are a witch Merlina. Everyone in the kingdom knows this; you know you must die before you cause anybody harm!"

The woman, now known as Merlina, takes a slow, careful step backwards. She considers many responses, but the words get lost in her mouth and she ends up saying something completely different. "The king ordered my death, didn't he? He is a prejudiced prick! I have done nothing to hurt anybody!"

"The actual order was all witches shall be executed, and you are a witch so you will die. I will give you one last chance. Will you come and accept your fate, or will we have to kill you right now?"

Merlina pauses, appearing unsure of her answer. There is no hope for her; either way she will be killed, it is then that she remembers the spell she cast earlier, and a smug smirk appears on her face.

"I choose to stay right here."

All the castle guards faces become shocked, even Maximus becomes shocked for a split second, but he quickly replaces this with his usual cold look.

"Fine, as per the kings' orders, we will execute you ri-"

Maximus' sentence is cut short when a bright light breaks through the clouds, stopping just in front of Merlinas feet. All of the guards are puzzled, gazing up into the sky, but Maximus knows straight away what has happened; he tears his gaze away from the light and stares Merlina right in the eyes.

"What have you summoned?" Maximus' voice is demanding, yet somehow stays robotic.

A big grin appears on Merlinas face, and her voice is sarcastic. "Well, I could tell you but that's just no fun, is it?"

Maximus is clearly enraged by her vagueness, and raises his sword once again. He raises it high, ready to strike the witch down. Just as he thrusts down, something blue lands on him and Maximus falls to the floor, unconscious. The other guards pull confused and worried faces, and take a step back in case the blue thing attacks.

The dust settles and Merlina can now get a look at what she summoned. The creature, which is just waking up, is a lot shorter than she imagined. It was probably only three feet tall, and clearly didn't weigh as much as a human, but Merlina knew better to judge it. If anything she was surprised the spell had chosen something like this; she had been expecting something large and fierce... not that she minded of course, at the moment anything that could help her was welcome.

Slowly, Sonic stood up. The last thing he remembered was opening the book, the light and the castle. The dust (wherever it had come from) had settled and the cobalt hero could finally see his surroundings; the first thing he noticed were the fancily dressed men. They appear to be knights or guards; mainly due to the heavy armour they wore, but they seeme worried and scared by something.

Sonic holds his head with his left hand, his ear flicks as he tries to make sense of the current situation. He was no longer at Tails' house, that was for sure, and he figured he was in some kind of field, but it was hard to tell. Sonic takes a deep breath, takes his head out of his hand and runs it down the sharp blue quills on the back of his head.

"Hello?" Sonic freezes when the word is said, he turns around 180 degrees to find the source of the voice. A young woman steps forward, looking at him curiously with narrow blue eyes; she has long purple hair pulled into a braid and is wearing a long, brown cloak. She also holds a long stick with a gem inside; it is glowing slightly. Sonic doesn't really know what to say, so simply relies with a quick "Hi". The woman takes a step forward, and Sonic instantly gets into a defensive stance; he has no idea what her intentions are, and he knows from experience never to take chances.

Merlina too had froze when the creature looked at her; it had bright emerald eyes, and by simply looking into them she could see it was a free spirit and a mischievous personality. She quickly decides to talk to it, it needs to be on her side. "Being from another world, I am the one who summoned you".

Sonics eyes widened at the sound of her voice; it was quiet but had a certain intensity to it that just sent shivers down his spine. However, the thing that shook him most was her accent; she had a British accent that would sound weird with his American one. But he now knew where he was; this woman had transported him to this world somehow.

The knights have had enough; this creature the witch had summoned could be dangerous, so they silently agree to end it here. Maximus was still knocked out, but there were many guards; there was no way that thing could stand up to them, not a chance. They silently agree on their plan; get the blue thing first then execute Merlina.

Sonic is just about to answer the young woman when out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the knight/guards raise his sword; the blue hero quickly dodges the sharp blade and delivers a perfectly timed axe kick in his face, the man hits the floor with a heavy thud. The rest of the guards follow the first; swinging their swords, clearly trying to kill him. Sonic jumps up high, curls up into a ball and starts rotating at high speed; after a while the ball of blue shoots forward, hitting one man full pelt in the chest. Sonic turns his attention to another guard; and soon he is axe kicking in every direction.

Merlina watches him fight, stunned. It was the most agile creature she had ever seen in her life; it moved so quickly it was almost a blur, streaks of blue all over the area. "That must be why its legs are so muscular" she mutters; still not taking her eyes off the fight.

As quickly as the brawl started, it was over, the blue creature standing over the unconscious guards. Merlina approaches it cautiously, she did not want to be kicked or attacked, and makes sure to speak before she got too close.

"That was quite something, blue. Is everyone where you come from that agile?"

Sonic turns around, he had almost forgotton the woman; but he assumes she has no bad intentions due to her not fighting him. Shadow crossed his mind as he thought about how to answer her, but figured he might as well be a big shot. "Nope, the only speed demon around! The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Merlina was stunned. He was a hedgehog, but he didn't look like the ones she knew. He was brighter, his quills were styled in a way in which she had never seen before, so she had been unsure, but it made perfect sense now. "My name is Merlina the sorceress. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sonic".

"The pleasures all mine, Merlina." Merlina couldn't help but notice his accent, it was unlike anything she had heard before.

The area was definitely unsafe now; no doubt more guards would come to find what happened to the others. She had to take Sonic elsewhere.

"I will tell you why I summoned you when we get to safety; more guards will be here any minute now!" The hedgehog gives a strong nod and indicates for her to show him the way; she starts walking and is pleased when he follows behind. The two head west; away from the road and to wherever Merlina thinks is safe enough...


End file.
